Arcoíris doble
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 22: Alguien como tú solo aparece una vez en la vida, igual que un arcoíris doble.


_**Arcoíris doble**_

Tenten estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, se sentía muy mal porque había sido rechazada, el no ser correspondida estaba destruyendo su corazón como si lo estuviesen cortando con un kunai muy lentamente, la tierra húmeda y la velocidad a la que iba hizo que inevitablemente tropezara, terminando en el suelo, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas no se distinguían de la lluvia, ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse, así que permaneció ahí sin saber ni importarle cuanto tiempo paso, solo se quedó ahí, mientras el frio de la lluvia poco a poco la condenaba a congelarse, en especial cuando empezó a hacer mucho viento, no podía negar que sentía frio pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse.

¡Tenten! – escucho a alguien gritar su nombre.

_Esa vos… ¿Quién es? – _pensó Tenten, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto esa persona al llegar a su lado – vas a resfriarte si sigues aquí – dijo tomándola en sus brazos, ella le observo con la mirada vacía, percatándose de que era Naruto.

N-Naruto… - susurro Tenten, confundida.

El no dijo nada y se la llevo, ambos se refugiaron de la tormenta en una cueva cercana, él la recostó en la pared de la misma, mirándole con preocupación, ella no hizo nada, no dijo nada, tenía la mirada perdida, el acerco su mano hacia ella acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

¿Qué hacías ahí así? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunto Naruto, claramente preocupado.

Nada – se limitó a decir Tenten, sin salir de su estado.

Vamos – dijo Naruto, dando una sonrisa tímida, intentando persuadirla – después de cómo te encontré ¿Me vas a decir que fue por nada? – pregunto queriendo respuestas pero sin forzarla.

Es que fue por nada – dijo Tenten, fríamente.

Puedes decirme Tenten, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo Naruto, sentándose a su lado.

Lo sé – fue todo lo que dijo Tenten.

Entonces… - dijo Naruto.

Fue por Neji – dijo Tenten, sin explicar mucho pero Naruto entendió todo.

Ya veo… ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Naruto.

Por eso te dije que no era nada – dijo Tenten, con indiferencia, aunque las lágrimas que volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas le contradecían.

No te contengas, es obvio que te duele ¿Qué ganas con negarlo? – pregunto Naruto.

No lo sé – dijo Tenten, sonriendo de lado, siendo honesta – supongo… que simplemente no quiero aceptar lo que está pasando… que me importa más de lo que mis palabras dicen… creo que no quiero sentirme derrotada, como una perdedora – confeso.

No tendrías por qué sentirte así… el perder no te hace una perdedora, así es la vida, no se puede tener todo… algunas cosas no están destinadas a ser y no hay forma de arreglarlo – dijo Naruto, con sentimiento en sus palabras.

¿Lo dices por Sakura? – pregunto Tenten.

Eso es solo un ejemplo, pero va a acorde al caso – dijo Naruto, sonriendo de lado – así es, Sakura me rechazo incontables veces, nunca pude hacer que se olvidara de Sasuke… porque ella jamás lo olvidara… lo mejor que pude hacer por mí, fue aceptarlo y seguir adelante – dijo cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Ya veo… - dijo Tenten.

También me sentí mal, nunca dije que no doliera… solo no tienes que menospreciarte por eso – dijo Naruto.

Tienes razón – dijo Tenten, sonriendo levemente.

Así está mejor – dijo Naruto, quitándole las lágrimas delicadamente con la mano – eres más bonita cuando sonríes y si Neji no te aprecia entonces no te merece – dijo haciéndola sonrojar, poniéndose de pie, yendo hacia la salía, pues ya estaba dejando de llover, Tenten lo siguió, ambos quedaron embobados al encontrarse con algo hermoso e inusual.

¡Un arcoíris doble! – dijeron ambos.

Son muy difíciles de ver… tanto así que dicen que solo se ven una vez en la vida – dijo Naruto, observándolo.

_Tal vez, personas como tú se consiguen una vez en la vida, gracias por esto Naruto _– pensó Tenten, sonrojada.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fin de este Drabble<span>**

Este es el drabble #22-30 por el cumpleaños de Naruto... ¡Escritos sobre la marcha! ¿Podre lograrlo? Deja review.


End file.
